Cursed Thoughts
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Alex and Cam are now safe. Thantos is dead. yes he is dead. but Alex is now having some cursed thoughts because of the incidents. Cam is supporting her twin. read the following to learn out more about how is she feeling.


**CURSED THOUGHTS**

Disclaimer: I don't own T*witches or any characters of the book.

A/N: Please enjoy and review the story.

**CURSED THOUGHTS**

Alex looked towards the moon. It's a full moon. The charms of the breeze lingered around the cottage. Yes, they had found their real mother, Miranda. She is now an old lady; she lost her children for their sake. Yes, the way her husband's brother wanted to kill them. That was the only way to save them.

Alex thought about Ileana. How she saved them and died. Ileana was their cousin and guardian. She was the daughter of Thantos. That jolly witch. Now, they are safe because of Ileana. Yes, she killed her own father to save them. Both of them killed each other. They tried to save Ileana with all herbal magic they learnt, but she was so injured that she couldn't make it to the end. Yes, she couldn't. But she told them that she was Thanto's daughter. She was their cousin. Ileana Dubaer.

They lost Karsh Antayus, the old warlock. Their cousin Vey and Tsuris DuBaer, son of Aron's and Thanto's younger brother Fredo Dubaer.

"Alex?" Cam entered into Alex's room. "Alex, are you there?" she asked because she couldn't see her through the darkness. Alex didn't switch on the lights. She is preferring darkness for few days.

"Alex?" Cam, her twin asked again.

"Yes, I'm here." Alex answered.

"Why you have switched off the lights?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. Why you came here?" Alex asked.

"Mom is calling you for dinner. What is bothering you?" Cam asked.

"Cam, don't you miss Emily, David and Dylan?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I miss my brother and parents, oh sorry, foster parents." answered Cam wiping tears with her handkerchief.

"Artemis? Apolla? Dinner is ready dear. Come down." called Miranda.

"I think we have to go. Mom is calling, Alex." Cam said.

Alex stopped Cam by holding her wrist. Cam looked straight into the eyes of her twin. For so many years they have remained separated from each other. They had lost their real father on the day of their birth. Aron killed by his own brother Thantos. But Alex and Cam or Artemis and Apolla has their father's gift as memorials. They looked at the two amulets that their real father, Aron had made. Alex has the moon and Cam has sun. Yes they are not the Camryn Alicia Barnes or Alexandra Nicole Fielding. "We are Artemis DuBaer and Apolla Dubaer." thought Cam back to Alex.

"But, but I don't want to… yes, I love my foster mom, Sara. She spent her life till the last to help me survive. We were not like you Cam, you were rich. But we were poor. Sara's husband left her, that time she was the one I had beside. I was dependent on her. I think she knows that the day is coming when she could no longer hear the word 'Mother' from me anymore." Alex thought back to Cam.

"No, you shouldn't say this Alex. Sara and David were chose by Karsh to save us. They were prepared for the day. And see; now we have our real mom." said Cam.

"Yes, we have real mom whom we didn't even know since our birth. Who has thrown us out to the strangers? I don't want to be here. The whole cottage engulfs me, Cam. " Alex spit her words out from her mind.

"Oh Alex, don't think like this, please." After a small pause she said again, "I have great news for you. You know Emily, David and Dylan are coming tomorrow to see us." Cam said to cheer Alex.

"Your parents." Alex replied expressionless.

"Apolla! Artemis! Let's have dinner girls." Miranda called again.

"Coming, Mom!" Cam answered back.

Cam looked at Alex. "Are you coming Alex?" Cam tried again.

Alex looked at her. The same features of face. Camryn. No. Apolla. Yes, she is Apolla Dubaer. She is her twin.

"Alex?" Cam asked once again.

"Yes, I'm coming." Alex whispered back to Cam.

Cam looked at Alex empathetically. She put her hand on her shoulder to let her feel good.

"Thanks for the support, Cam." Alex took a deep breath, and sighed.

Cam went outside. Alex looked at the door for a few seconds. Then she again looked outside the window. The full moon has hid slightly behind the cloud. She took a deep breath and thought, "No, I'm just having some cursed thoughts, I'm going to stay here, Sara." She addressed to the heaven and then said, "Mom."

She stood up and went out through the door.

================================THE END===============================

A/N: I hope the story is good. I have tried to fill some emotions within Alex. Please review.


End file.
